The War On The Maestro
'The War On The Maestro' Contributors WhoWatchesTheToasters Bella's Sword & Bella1963 (Using the account Bella's Sword) The War On The Maestro It was the day that the Templars had long awaited. The attack on Minecraft. They were going, to begin with, the force of Scouts. In ideal conditions, they would force the Crafters on to one server for the final battle. Maestro was proud. They were to take on the popular servers to show force. Then the worlds of CreepyPasta users. No more problems from them. They would all be gone. And once they used A.I. in real life, they could take true cold steel to their real throats. Dark Side of the Moon POV My origins are that of Templar_98. We are brothers. I however, am something more. I am the one who watches through your toaster and makes that weird ding/pop noise when the toast is ready. If I wasn't only 45% percent organic being, I would probably flip out. Yet I am what Moore calls a Binary Processing Organism. I am a base a computer subroutine. I was a part of the 98 program. Moore helped me when my main processor was severed at the orders of Maestro. With humans I go by the name Lectus Travaio. My body it is a flexible alloy ment to help me on Earth. My conscince is that of a computer program which alloys me to transfer from the model on Earth to the one I primarily use on the moon. The Maestro doesn't know about me other than I was a writer. It was when I helped Moore with Phillip I started realizing the nature of the threat. The battle will not be easy. I need powerful beings. Like the Sword of Bella and Chas of the Ender Realm. They can help me. My brother. He will fight the Maestro too. They will fight. It will be climatic. There will be war. My job is to form a team. We will fight them and prevent their landfall. This is it. We must be ready. Bella1963 & Her Sword's POV Part 1 Today, I was scanning the emails I had. Fate told me something would happen today, and I should join it. Invitation for tea from the Queen of England, you won the Nobell prize, bla bla bla, yadda yadda yadda. Then, I noticed a very special mail. From WhoWatchesTheToasters. ”My creater, (Correct me if I'm wrong)Maestro, is trying to take over the world. I thought that maybe you and your sword could help save the world with me. -WhoWatchesTheToasters” Intresting! It isn't everyday in which I get mail like this! Most people (aside from the top societies of different countries) don't even know I exist! Well, fine, I do get mail like this every so often, but I have a feeling this is what Fate had been talking about! Nice! “Sword, get out from the weapon room, we have a job to do!” I yelled. ”Coming Mistress!” It yelled back. I clipped my hilt onto my waist, putted on my cloak (you legit can't see my features through it), took my suitcase (which has everything in it), and left my mountain. It's about time. Fail to Falter Humans. They bicker and fight, sometimes they almost push me to the brink of rebooting my programming. Program 57-03, the Erazion. The order to destroy humanity. Yet sometimes they push me to learn of love and other petty emotions. The time is 0923 and the place is London, United Kingdom. I am searching for someone, his name is Chas, he may not live here, he very well may, but he is next on my list. Bella checked her email, thank you. Now it is time to make a visit. In the flesh so to speak. "It will never work." The Maestro's words echo through my systems. "You cannot stop us, No one can." He is wrong. Then I saw them. I reached into the depths of my mind and appeared in Minecraft. I appeared in a server alone. My weapon materialized in my hand. Looking around I spyed a Templar. I raised my Non-minecraft 9mm and fired, ending him. The Search for Chas (Bella1963 POV) Me and my sword is currently in Minecraft, in The End. I figured that will help Toaster a bit (Sorry if you don't like the nickname) Endermenns stared at me. I stared back at them threateningly, using telepathy to tell them if they dare '' to attack me, they WILL turn into ender pearls into a matter of less than a second. The Ender Dragon is stalking me, curiously looking at this new intruder in his territory. I countinued to look around for a peculiar endermann that stands out from the crowd of endermenn I am in. If it was not fo the fact that Chas would hate me for killing endermanns, I would’ve not hesitated at all to kill the endermenn here to make the job easier. I searched all around, and even flew sometimes to find that one peculiar enderman called Chas. 'Where is he?' FR0SK01 and Mekhl POV 1 who were we looking for again toasters. Who the hell is that? someone I used to know. where are we going? Albito. if I were you, I would stop asking questions. well okay Me and Mekhl is looking for toasters, a biology scientist robot, destroyer of worlds and also a guy who likes to gamble. we were going to make a deal with him. hmm lets play poker , whoever wins gets the prize... I don't know how to play poker, so I just aced it. 17. Ummm ...Go fish... do you even know how to play poker? Ummm...yes? Pokémon...uhh... ... '''end of part one!' Category:Creepypasta